


Random Thoughts: BakuLag Edition

by LaggingUniverse



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: And I don't know how long he's planning to stay over, Got a visit from that good ol' writers block, Hey what the heck is up my dudes, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll try and update the Redemption AU soon, I'm only posting this bc of smthn that came up in the Bakugan Discord chat, Other, but don't count on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaggingUniverse/pseuds/LaggingUniverse
Summary: Stuff that wasn't funny enough make it onto 100 Bakugan AUs.





	1. BBB

-Why did Vestroia have two cores. It was split into six attribute worlds, held together by a singular force. How does having two cores make any sense? Maybe if it was three cores it could have been like an attribute and its opposite, like a light/dark core or a wind/earth core. But all we have is the tired old good vs evil, light vs dark plotline that was already literally everywhere.

-What if it had six cores: Infinity, Silence, Depth, Stability, Phlogiston and Ozone.

 

-I already sent this to Cj awhile back (right here https://mylenepharaoh.tumblr.com/tagged/Anonymous/chrono)

-But what if bakugan have no attribute, only wavelength? Instead of attributes like Pyrus and Aquos, the colors of the bakugan were determined by their wavelength of visible light. Well, what I neglected to say in the ask I sent is that wavelengths of light that have more energy are more purple/blue in color and as they travel through space the wavelengths get longer and they shift in color. The youngest bakugan are deep blue in color and the oldest are red and orange without much yellow left.

-And before you tell me that’s stupid, half the show is Kaiju laser beam battles. There is actually no reason or emphasis on the elements each attribute represents that I can think of.

-What this AU implies is that Drago is a freaking grandpa.

 

-Julie and Billy probably started a Vlog called Sub-Terra Talk. They just seem like the type of people to do that.

 

-Why do Bakugan evolve? Other than to piggyback off of pokemon, why is it necessary that bakugan have evolutions? The toys are not built for having new forms of existing bakugan? Just introduce new ones so that kids don’t get confused?

 

-What if there was this thing were bakugan use dreams to connect to each other. Like, what if the original battle brawlers only found each other bc they are all in the same time zone, and fall asleep at the same time and come across each other's dreams? So they all meet each other in their dreams and find each other online?

 

-If the show reeeeeeaaaaally had such a low budget, why did they give the Bakugan such unnecessarily cluttered designs and color schemes? It was like stabbing yourself in the leg that already has a gunshot wound.

 

-What if White bakugan and Clear bakugan were the same thing? What if White Bakugan filled whatever attribute was most plentiful in a given area, leading to many Bakugan living their whole lives as Clear Bakugan without realizing it? Then, when the Fight for Earth is finished and Drago creates New Vestroia, he realises Naga and Wyvern weren’t the only two White Bakugan in existence. What If Drago came back in season 2 as a Clear Bakugan?

 

-The Six Fighting Bakugan are loosely based off of the Five Symbols of chinese mythology, with the exception of Alice/Masquerade with Hydranoid/Reaper.

-The Five Symbols consist of the White Tiger of the West (Runo/Tigrerra, element of metal), the the Black Tortoise of the North (Marucho/Preyas, element of Water), the Yellow Dragon of the Center (Julie/Gorem, element of Earth), the Vermillion Phoenix of the South (Shun/Skyress, element of Fire), and the Azure Dragon of the East (Dan/Drago, element of Wind).

-We can assume that Drago and Skyress got their attributes/elements mixed up because the producers wanted to make Drago more western dragon inspired, especially since Skyress was still known as Phoenix in the original japanese dub.

-Also in old Chinese legends the White Tiger and the Azure dragon were heated enemies who fought bloody battles every single time they came across each other, and have been portrayed as warring generals of mighty armies in past myths.

-Also the Azure Dragon and the Vermilion Phoenix are very famous chinese symbols of a happy marriage, a union of yin and yang, often used in wedding decorations, etc.

-Also the Yellow Dragon is sometimes known as the Yellow Emperor, as in the Emperor of all of China and implies divine lordship over the earth, sometimes depicted as the Emperor who keeps the Divine Beasts within the Palace Gardens.

  
-Just, you know, stuff to consider.


	2. New Vestrioa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably add more to this chapter later, but for now I just need a place to dump some ideas. People who came from the Discord chat: u sure this wouldn't be spam if I posted it there?

In episode three of season two, Mylene uses a bakugan called Tripod Theta. She claims that it was once an ancient and quite dead bakugan, but Vestal science brought it back to ‘life’. It was so powerful that Marucho and Elfin couldn’t beat it, and Shun had to intervene midway before Marucho lost. And you know what? That was freaking metal. They should have kept that. None of that ‘mechanical bakugan’ nonsense. Go all out, Bakugan traps are dead bakugan artificially brought back to life, only the Vexos use them because they are the bakugan equivalent of the undead. Drago thinks that they are a scourge upon his kind and upon those bakugan who have already passed. Spectra and Helios, and indeed all of Vestal only see more power, so the production of these abominations continues.

 

What if Gauntlets held gate cards instead of constantly loading ability cards in without removing any? The cards could be held in the Gauntlet to regulate the time-stops and have the convenient side effect of ‘you don’t have to walk over and pick up the cards from the floor after you’ve thrown them on the ground’. It would make the irl game more difficult to do, and that tidbit of in-show lore probably wouldn’t be worth it.

 

You know what, why did the cards get so ignored in season 2 anyway? The whole appeal of Bakugan was the strategy of the game, but that was totally sidelined to focus on mediocre fight animations.

 

I’m not mad that Baron, Mira and Ace exist. I’m really not. I’m mad that three of the last season’s titular characters got shoved to the side to make room for them. I’m even more mad because Marucho, Dan and Shun didn’t get the same treatment.

 

It would have made so much more sense if Drago had stayed in the core and picked six New Fighting Bakugan. If they were expecting that the audience was just going to accept a new main character roster, then at least go all in.

 

Do you ever wonder what would have happened if Ace turned Mira down and joined the Vexos? Alice coulda joined the Resistance, for one thing

 

What if Baron was super perceptive of emotions? Like, living with a bunch of siblings gave him an eye for detecting other people’s moods in order to interact with them more easily. Maybe he’d have a particular soft spot for when a person feels left out of a friend group, since his parents had quadruplets he often felt isolated and ignored in his late youth.

 

Maybe this is just me projecting my POC problems onto a character that wasn’t meant for it, but I wish some ppl who can make bakugan fanart would draw Volt with darker skin.

 

Cmon, somebody who got ms paint boot it up and paint can the whole screen dark brown believe me I am _not picky_

 

And, no, I will not ‘draw’ ‘my own’ ‘fanart’, I already had the chance to do that and I edited Volt onto the Handsome Squidward meme. I am not the person who will make quality works here.

 

For awhile, I really liked the idea of all of the Vexos in one big poly relationship. However, it’s been brought to my attention that Lync is **_14 years old_ ** and now I’m feeling like I don’t want even Lync and Hydron shipped together anymore???

 

Mylene/Shadow always felt forced to me. Like, sure, Shadow crushing on Mylene is pretty apparent, he follows her around and annoys her _all the time._ But, it’s pretty clear that there’s no chance of them being a thing.

 

List is on hold while I rant about this. I just don’t see any reason for Mylene to reciprocate any feelings Shadow may or may not have. Whenever she speaks to him it’s in anger and annoyance, and she’s always snarking and putting him down. Even when she’s about to die with him she just says ‘nice going’ and Shadow says something that’s supposedly heartfelt but he still jokes around like it’s nothing, and then Mylene says nothing and they just die. It feels like the show is pushing them together rather than them developing a positive relationship of ANY SORT. Honestly Cj has written the only fic about those two interacting that I can stand. Everyone go shower Cj in kudos plz

 

Alice/Lync is kind of wonky, too. It legit faces the same problems that Shadow/Mylene does. It could have been a nice friendship based on a mutual interest in computer programming and scientific study, held together by hypothesizing and brainstorming from two completely foreign viewpoints. But instead it's ‘She fed me and smacked me upside the head one time after I yelled at her grandpa and now i guess i'll die for her right after Volt was murdered in cold blood haha its w/e’

 

It’s kind of amazing, how incompatible these sorts of couples were and how the show _kept pushing them._

 

But I can’t talk about nonsensical characterization without mentioning Mira Clay. If the characters I just talked about had their characterizations punched in the stomach, Mira’s was run over by a _freight train._ **_Twice._ **

 

First of all, she was kind of shoehorned in as a sort of?? New love interest for Dan without resolving anything about him and Runo. There was also Ace’s incredibly shallow, nearly nonexistent crush on her that is never addressed or ever goes anywhere. (Kind of like Drago and Percival’s rivalry? Admit it, you didn’t even bother to remember they were rivals.) And then that awful incest-coded mini-arc where she joins the Vexos and tries to figure out what Keith's motivation was for becoming Spectra. (seriously, the wedding dress? Dinner?? “I’m all alone Mira. Please, I need you.” Like WHAT???)

 

I love her as a character, and she could have been so much more than the show was willing to let her be. I think @princehydron on Tumblr wrote more about this, here's a link: (http://princehydron.tumblr.com/tagged/mira-was-poorly-written-but-shes-good-ok)

 

Rant over. Back to random thoughts instead of deep-seated gripes I’ve been holding in for five years.

 

Hydron doing the line from Hoodwinked (Dangit Keith change your name! Spectra Phantom, now that’s scary.)

 

What if Vestals got Overwatch

 

Shadow mains Junkrat, obviously.

 

Volt mains Ana, because it combines staying away from the fights while still contributing to the group, and healing. He also likes taking the trick or treat emote for this new skin he got and he goes around the map putting people to sleep and giving them candy.

 

Mylene, tactical genius that she is, has made sure to build up experience fighting with multiple heroes. You could force her into picking Mai and she’d win you the whole match.

 

Lync probably mains D.va and Genji, and is awful at both of them. Please just switch to Mercy she can be your waifu too

 

Hydron is a Hanzo main. This is non negotiable.

 

Anybody mind if I uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **_HC 95% OF THE CAST AS ASPEC SO I CAN PROJECT MY HIGHLY UNREALISTIC PERSONAL EXPECTATIONS ONTO THEM_ **

 

Mira is Asexual, but also questioning romantic. There are people she finds hot, but she's not looking for a relationship atm.

 

Alice is Demisexual. She doesn’t find people hot, but if you are friends with her for long enough you can ask her out and she’ll be reasonably willing to humor you.

 

Runo is _so_ sure that she’s not asexual. Like, she dates people all the time! Sure, she always gets disappointed and ends up breaking things off, and she can’t figure out why she can’t find that mystical happiness that straight couples on TV always seem to have as soon as they get together, but if she was asexual then she wouldn’t have dated anyone in the first place, right?!

 

Baron is pretty sure he’s straight but he’s thinking about his options. Don’t worry kiddo, you got time.

 

Volt and Mylene are an asexual power-duo. Specifically Volt is grey-ace, and Mylene is sex-repulsed aroace.

 

Shadow is pansexual and polysexual, but aromantic.

 

Everyone else is gay

-Riles, probably. And I agree.


	3. GI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. Look at me. Updating the crackfic instead of the Redemption AU. And with season 3 content no one cares about. Wow. WOW.

-Hey, did you know that Vestal is from a different dimension than earth was? I just found out recently, so I can’t go back and put it in the last chapter.

-But this opens up new possibilities, especially if you interpret this to mean that Vestal is just earth but with a different timeline. What if Vestroia was from a different dimension? What if Nethia and Gundalia each had their own dimensions? What if there was just one core that held all of these timelines together so that they could all find each other? What made Vestroia split into Six Attribute planets? Why do only bakugan or only humans exist in some timelines?

-Wow, that sure was a tangent. This chapter is suposed to be strictly season 3, so lets just skip to that.

 

 -Gundalians and Nethians share their respective planets with Bakugan, instead of the bakugan having a separate homeworld. Maybe this had an effect on their societies, forcing them to stay in hidden pockets while the bakugan roamed the outside world.

-Maybe having your society develop alongside bakugan also had an effect on the technological advancements of Neathia and Gundalia respectively.

-Like, both societies have access to what appears to be futuristic technology: computers, holographic shield systems that can repel specific organisms via DNA analyzation, faster-than-light space travel, etc.

-Maybe having bakugan around really helps with your planet’s economy.

 

-Nethians live close to heavily forested jungle areas, but prefer to live near water-filled cave systems. They also seem to favor using large crystals as building materials.

-Nethians sure do like crystals. Do you ever wonder what they are for?

-Did they just naturally form out of the Sacred Orb's power? Are they rare minerals? Are they actually just quartz deposits?

-What if Neathians evolved to absorb radiation from the crystals through their skin, which is why they are all pastel blue and purple in the middle of a lush, green jungle?

 

-Nethians seem to use exclusively haos bakugan, with only Linus Claude breaking the pattern by being a pyrus user.

-Perhaps Nethian Haos bakugan are more docile as compared to bakugan of other attributes. I'd imagine that you would have to be pretty laid back to be a bakugan wanting to coexist with the weird cave people hiding in the middle of the jungle.

-I wonder if Zip Zam was some kind of outcast, or if Linus was some kind of daredevil brawler?

-In fact, why was it Zip Zam who had the Element in the first place?

-Probably because Zip Zam was supposed to be a bootleg Drago.

 

-Hey did you know that Elright’s ace bakugan, Raptorix, never talked in the series?

-I wonder why they did that…

-Come to think of it what exactly did Elright _do_ during the series

-I remember him being in a couple of scenes in the shielding systems mini-arc, but other than that I don’t think he was all that important to the plot.

-It’s weird.

 

-I think Serena fell into the same pitfall.

-Yall remember Serena, right?

-Queen of Neathia during the war effort? Do you ever wonder how she governed while Fabia was on the front lines?

-In any case, Serena's calm demeanor probably is needed to work with trigger-happy Gundalians, maybe that’s why Fabia was left on the domestic throne in Season 4.

-Remember that one time Fabia suplexed Dan into the pavement for accidentally bumping into her? Yeah, that’s what I mean.

 

-Ambassadors AU, Where misc cast members become ambassadors like Serena did. So, if Serena is Neathia’s ambassador to Gundalia, Jake becomes Earths ambassador to Neathia, Ren Gundalia’s ambassador to Earth, Elright Neathia’s ambassador to earth, etc.

 

-Nethians, Gundalians and dreams all seem closely entwined. Dan first visits Gundalia in a concussion-induced dream, and apparently all of the Twelve Orders as well as Serena and Fabia were able to detect Drago’s power through Dan traveling to Gundalia in his dream.

-This event was also never explained or brought up again.

 

-Petition to rewrite that episode where Zenet pretends to be Julie in order to get Drago:

When she scouts for information about her mission, Zenet thinks that Julie is Dan’s girlfriend bc why else would a guy and girl be together? And then while she's in disguise as Julie she goes around with Dan acting the way gundalian couples normally act without realizing that Dan and Julie are just gay friends. Long story short, Zenet is found out the moment Dan sees two Julies in front of him. When Zenet loses her brawl, she goes back to complain to Ren that humans are way too confusing bc why would anyone want to be in a _romantic relationship_ that can’t make babies?? and Ren mutters to himself something along the lines of humans feeling more than one kind of love and Zenet begins to suspect Ren’s time with the humans made Ren gay.

 

-Underrated rarepair: Marucho/Ren.

-They both like coding/programming, they both like Interspace, they both like each other, they even had their own sub-plot where Marucho is really hurt by Ren’s betrayal and buries himself in his work to get back on track. Then on Nethia it continues when Ren tries to join the brawlers but Fabia still doesn’t trust him but Marucho misses him so much that he goes by himself into the jungle to find Ren. He finds him and Ren saves him from a giant carnivorous plant. Then they just straight up have a picnic date in the middle of the Neathian jungle until Fabia comes over and pours sriracha sauce directly into their thermos of coffee ok maybe I'm making some of this up I admit

-But still, it’s a good ship. They like each other, they have mutual interests, plus think of the height difference!

-AU where Ren stays with Marucho on earth and they are programmer boyfriends.

-Now you might be thinking: aren’t they different ages? To that I say that, officially, in Season 3 Marucho is 15 and Ren is 16. And if a year is still too far apart then you can just ship Ren/Dan (bc they’re both 16 yr old gary-stu-noids).

 

-”Redeemable” Gundalians appear to constantly call out themselves and others on their propensity for disloyalty. But, in what way are they disloyal?

-They have a functioning dynastic monarchy, and if Gundalians were disloyal at all times then they would be perfect anarchists.

-Perhaps it was just weak world building, to make Gundalians seem more antagonistic by taking away virtuous traits.

-Yup. Bakugan in a nutshell: Perhaps it was all just weak worldbuilding.

 

-....Anyone mind if I headcanon dump over here? Bc I have a few Ideas.

-These probably won't line up 100% with canon from here on out. This is just me speculating based on stuff I’ve heard or read about before.

-Credit to (http://mittsunart.tumblr.com) when they were in the bakunet discord chat for some of these ideas!

 

-Anyway Gundalians and Nethians probably both lay eggs. And since they hatch from eggs, anatomically speaking they also have no belly buttons, mammary glands, or nipples.

-I hope I won’t have to change the rating on this fic because I said that. This is educational! I'm teaching people about the biological effects of oviposition through the power of fanfiction!

 

-Gundalians are probably nocturnal and colorblind.  Mainly because those big, gold eyes they all seem to have remind me of owl's eyes.

-Gundalian eyes only have rods that detect only black and white, but they have so many that they can see just fine in near total blackness. Like Tasmainian Devils.

-What if this was reflected in their art? Sculpture and pottery would be the most mainstream artform, and whatever paintings exist would focus on textures and clearly defined shapes in highly contrasting greys.

 

-Neathians see color, color, color all around and probably have more cones in their eyes than even humans do. Like mantis shrimp.

-Their art would be pictures drawn on stones and paper with vivid paint dyes gathered from the rainforest. Sometimes, Neathian artists will just take colors they like and Jackson Pollack them all over their canvas. Gundalians cannot fathom why they do this. 

 

-What if Gundalian and Nethian societies have super loose gender roles? Like, going along with the egg thing, the only real difference dividing the mainstream gender binary is the fact that some people need to lay an egg once a month.

-What if genders are not assigned to children because they are only relevant to breeding adults?

-Please give me Non-Binary identifying Gundalians/Neathians that refuse to identify with their biological gender and everyone around them just being cool with it.

 

-Gundalians have lizard like leathery eggs and Nethians have jelly-like eggs that have to be submerged in cave-crystal water to develop properly.

-First of all, Neathian tadpoles.

-What if Gundalian moms-to-be made super big deals out of their nests? They'd want to candle their eggs every day to watch the embryos grow, and use the softest towels and blankets to line the nest so that the eggs don't accidentally roll away. They would play music and talk to the eggs and squeal with joy when the eggs wobble in response. They'd invite other moms over to look at the eggs and swap tips and old wives tales, and hire babysitters so that they cpuld attend other mom's parties. They would blog about the coming of their new family members, posting daily stories, pictures and 1 am updates of any signs of hatching. They’d also save lists of fragrant herbs to line the nests with and ask about brands of egg-safe markers to write cheesy inspirational messages or pictures of flowers and lightning bolts on the shells. Just imagine Gundalians with their own suburban-mom culture.

-Ok ok, Neathian egg-rearing. It would be more communal, almost impersonal. There would be a huge underground lake cave where all eggs are laid, and where attendants sort through the ones that are expected to hatch and the ones that aren’t. They watch the eggs until it is clear whether they are rotting or growing a child inside, and then give the barren ones to the Sacred Orb as an offering. For the ones that have a child inside, they are kept in bundles of siblings and left to hatch and grow underwater until they grow into their adult forms. It is an uncommon practice for a Neathian parent to raise their child, as care for tadpoles is usually left to the Sisters of the Lake.

 

-Prehistoric Gundalian moms looked after the nests and fight invaders, and if the dad chose to stay they’d find food and help scare away predators or jealous suitors.

-Modern Gundalians probably shed most of that noise over time, but they still have the familial structure of cat families: have babies, raise them, then scatter.

-Remember Nurzak and Floria? Yeah, still not too common for male gundalians to look twice at their offspring. Nurzak was a weird dad.

 

-Nethian calendars are probably really dependant on whether you are a farmer or a cave-noble. The outdoor farmers probably tell the passing of time through astronomy and the cycles of the creatures of the rainforest, while deep in the caves the times between when Sacred Orb births more bakugan are recorded as being that ending of one year and the beginning of a new one.

-Gundalian calendars are probably just astronomical lunar calendars. You know, because they’re nocturnal?

 

-Neathians probably are ruled only by queens, chosen by the Sacred Orb rather than by familial ties. This way, the most fitting ruler is chosen by an unbiased third-party so as to keep tensions low. The current queen takes on the newly chosen queen as an apprentice until she is ready to retire the throne.

-Gundalian hereditary nobility is probably really foreign to Neathian rulers.

 

-Neathian Castle knights suits are made from a certain kind of rare, superstrong and super flexible rubber from the rainforest. It’s light, breathable, useful armor that was built to be worn underneath a camouflaged overcoat, like tight rubber combat underwear.

-Yeah the brawlers...didn’t quite get the memo about that one.


	4. MS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. Last installment of this fic, which means this is the first multi-chapter work that I have updated to its completion! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!♡

-I literally do not care about anything in season four except for my waifu, my laifu Paige "Stone Butch" Gundalian

-Thank you for your time.


End file.
